You Don't Know Me
by Night Angel 101
Summary: You don’t know me. Yet you claim I could never be as perfect as you. You don’t know me…. … Not like I know you. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS! AU, DRARRY, SLASH
1. You Don't Know Me Prologue

**You Don't Know Me  
****Nix Supreme/Night Angel 101/Nyx Haneule/DracoxHarryluv**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters. The plotline will be a pretty unique, unoriginal plotline. Why? Because I have no life and am bored out of my mind. So the age old "love lasts through time" plot is going to come to play. But~ I will be putting my own little twist onto it! – This, for sure, will only appear on the FIRST CHAPTER!!! So stay reminded about me NOT OWNING ANYTHING!!!**

**A/N: –winks- Let me know what you think! I won't continue until I get comments! … Err, at least one! Now, do me a favour and go listen to some Korean music – it's AH-mazing! Try Super Junior, DBSK, and Big Bang. Big Bang is great for beginners because they have released English songs… So all you English song junkies can go listen to them! -.- OR you can just go read and comment other people's works of art – err, writing! :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

You don't know me. With your grey eyes filled with hate and perfect blonde without a hair out of place. With your pale skin that easily blushes, your anger that flares up like an instant furnace.

You don't know me. Yet you still claim that you know how perfect my life is – how I expect everyone to worship me.

You don't know me. Yet you claim I could never be as perfect as you.

You don't know me….

… Not like I know you.

I know you feel pain. I know you mask it with anger. I know you love your mother and hate your father. I know you only tolerate your father in public and grudgingly look up to him as a _Malfoy_, not a role model. I know you secretly hate your perfect blonde hair, preferring to wear it like everyone else's. I know you never wanted us to be enemies – or friends. I know you have a secret crush on your best friend, Blaise. I know you feel the need to have all those people around you to make him jealous – and for your own personal sense of security. I know you know multiple languages – Korean, Japanese, French, English, Spanish, and Russian, to name a few. I know you secretly want to save the Muggle world. I know you wish you were the Boy Who Lived.

… I know you hate me.

-XoX-

"What are you looking at, Scarface?" Verdant eyes shyly glanced out from under black bangs, but, as usual, the look was taken the wrong way. A stinging, ringing laugh echoed across the hall as grey eyes stared condescendingly at the smaller, sixteen year old boy before them. "Not everyone loves you, asshole." A smirk rested on those perfectly shaped lips, a cruel glint resided in the grey eyes. A punch landed on the pale face, sending the blonde boy reeling backwards.

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

Emerald eyes glanced back worriedly at the boy on the floor behind the three as a red head and a brunette dragged the raven haired boy away. The blonde sneered at him before shoving his own friends away and stalking to the hospital wing.

-XoX-

You don't know me. You never knew me. Not once in our multiple lives together. But in every life, it was I who knew you, through and through. From beginning to end. From the first kiss to our final breaths.

-XoX-

Blood inched over the pink, bow shaped mouth as green eyes stared up at the clear, black sky. It was over, finally over. A small smile played at his lips, his breaths becoming shallower. As his vision faded to black, he swore he could see an angel crying over his dying body – his angel. But, of course, he knew he had only imagined it as his slowly closed, a single word escaping his mouth. "Draco."

-XoX-

I was stuck in between – not wanting to leave, but not wanting to stay. The pain was unbearable. It was the first lifetime I hadn't ended up with my beloved. A pain ran through my dead heart. I needed him to survive. I needed him for the next life to exist again. A single, clear teardrop silently slipped down my cheek. I had to wait for him. I had to see him.

But even as I thought that, cold, dark, nonexistent hands pulled me backward into the light. I didn't want to leave. I screamed, kicked, fought as hard as I could.

It was no use.

I took one, final look at my beloved. A small smile played at my lips as I saw him kiss his best friend. _That should be me._

But it wasn't me.

I stopped resisting, instead turning to welcome the numbing darkness once more.

Maybe there would be a better chance at having him in the next life.

… Or maybe not.

-XoX-

_There are only two things that stand the test of time – hate and love. Two similar emotions, but not the same. Their passion and their strength are undeniable and a thin line separates them. _Grey eyes glistened for a moment as he watched the world's saviour slowly being lowered into the ground. He had heard his faint heartbeat – felt it. And then it was gone after Blaise had kissed him. Gone. His rival and hated – hated what exactly? He hadn't been an enemy. He hadn't been an acquaintance. What had he been? What had been his reason for hating him? Why couldn't he remember anything?

The world faded to black as a familiar face smiled at him, green eyes filled with love.

_What was going on?!_


	2. You Don't Know Me Chapter One

**WARNING: There is a mature scene. It involves non-consensual sex - better known as rape.**

**DISCLAIMER: Final time posting this on this story - I own nothing. It all belongs to J.. I only own the plot line. (Otherwise, the nickname "Won-won" would never have come into existence... Poor Ron!)**

* * *

**You Don't Know Me ~ Chapter One**

Cold, grey eyes snapped open as a pale, built body shot up off the bed. Beads of sweat lazily rolled down his skin, and made him shiver. Platinum blonde hair was soaked and stood up everywhere as a pale hand ran through the locks. He let out a shuddering breath before he flipped his body around, and sat up with his feet rested on the cold floor. He opened the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a flask of whiskey. The drink burned its way down his throat as he gulped it down. Like it was the only reason why he was alive. He quickly capped the flask and tossed it back into the drawer as he heard footsteps wandering down the hall. He waited patiently for the door to open. The old hinges creaked and a pale, heart shaped face peaked around the corner.

His mouth curved into a genuine smile as he whispered: "Hey Adrianna." The little girl shuffled further into the room, and waited to make sure it was all right. He nodded his head and held out his arms, which were filled within seconds by a pink, pajama clad, and ten-year-old body. He lifted her up, and slowly crawled back under the covers, pulling them over them both. "Another nightmare?" Adrianna curled in tighter, and buried her face in his neck before she slowly nodded. He could feel the wetness from her tears against his neck, but chose to ignore it in order to soothe her back to sleep.

Adrianna Black was his adopted younger sister. She had brilliant baby blue eyes and soft, glistening black hair. She had been separated from her real older brothers when she was four years old. He didn't know what happened to them, nor did he care. All he cared about now was his younger sister and his boyfriend, Blaise.

A faint snore brought him out of his thoughts. He glanced down at his younger sister and smiled at her content sleeping face. She had he head tucked under his chin, her arms curled between their bodies. He closed his eyes and drifted back into sleep.

-XxX-

James sighed in frustration as he encountered another problem in the database. He had been searching endlessly for his younger siblings since he had been thrown in the foster care system when he was twelve. A year after his first disaster at a Home, his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had adopted him so they could have a free babysitter for their son, Dudley. Nasty little bugger he was. At nine years old, he had everyone at school petrified of him. When James arrived, Dudley had tried to intimidate him into giving him everything he wanted. James had snorted in amusement before he straightened him out.

Now, at eighteen years of age, he was desperate to see his family again. His sister's family moved too often and his brother was lost in the system, as he had been transferred from Home to Home too often for them to care to track his movements.

He sighed and glanced at the picture of their family. If he could find just one of them, to give him hope, he would be willing to take whatever they offered him. Even if it meant they didn't want to come home…

-XxX-

_A whimper of pain echoed in the dank, dark room before a scream sounded. Red eyes glowed maliciously as he enjoyed the black-haired beauty's pain. Tears glistened in the bright green eyes that pleaded with him to make the pain stop. He smirked right before he lightly dragged a thin bladed knife across his stomach. The boy whimpered harder and the man basked in the pleasure of it. Lifting the blade off his stomach, he turned the boy's left arm, baring the pale sensitive flesh to the world. Slowly, carefully, precisely, artistically, he carved his initials into his arm, and branded the boy._

_When he finished, he dropped the knife and admired his artwork. The boy's body was a canvas of bruises, burns, cuts, and oddly bent limbs. _Beautiful_, he thought. The wide eyed fear in his emerald green eyes lit up the room._

"_So, Old One, death of your soul means the end of your eternity, does it not?" he questioned. The boy looked stubbornly away and glared steadily at the wall. "Rude, but I do not require an answer. You see, I am well aware of what happens to old souls when they experience too much pain. And you, boy, are on your last trip. It's now or never to save yourself." He knelt beside the boy and placed his right hand on the quivering flesh of the boy's stomach. He marveled at the stark contrast between their skin tones. "Tell me who he is, boy, and I will let you go."_

_The boy slowly turned to him. His dead eyes glowed fiercely as he hissed: "Go to hell."_

"_Already there boy."_

-XxX-

Harry snapped awake. He shook as he stared wildly around the room. Tears slowly ran down his face and he gasped for air. He froze as he heard something clatter outside his bedroom door. Fear slowly rose within him and he fought even harder to breathe. The floorboards creaked as someone walked unsteadily down the hall. There was a pause outside the door, and the black haired boy quickly hid himself under his covers. He desperately tried to stop himself from hyperventilating.

The door slowly creaked open and he heard the person on the other side stumble in before the door closed again. The scent of stale liquor clung to the air and a body pressed into him before the sheets were ripped away from his body.

He clenched his eyes shut and bit down into his pillow to hold back the scream as he felt like he was being ripped apart repeatedly from the inside out. He refused to cry, even as his eyes began to water and his throat hurt because he was trying to hold it back. The grunts that came from above and behind him as the body thrust faster and harder into his frail form made it that much harder to hold everything back. He endured everything, though, and waited for it to all be over.

The body froze and a warm liquid filled him, spilling over and down his thighs. His rapist grunted and pulled himself out. Harry waited until he heard the door close and the footsteps faded away before he let the tears slide silently down his face.

He curled up into a miserable ball and wished for someone to save him.

-XxX-

You don't know me. With your perfect lives, unscarred by harsh experiences. You think you know me as I pass you by, but the truth is you do not. You are so preoccupied with your ideal, unblemished lives that your could care less about the pain I experience daily. You don't know where I am, how I live, or how fragile I am. You do not even know I exist. If you knew me, you would be disgusted by everything I am. You would know how close I am to my breaking point; you would know how I feel when I see myself in the mirror. You would know how desperately I want to be normal.

But it's all right; I forgive you for not knowing me and living in your ignorant bliss.

After all, I don't know who you are, so why should you know me?

* * *

**A/N:** I am baaaccckkk!! And you probably hate me for being gone so long! ;) Haha, joking. Yeah, it's exam week and when I have nothing better to do I will most likely be updating my stories. Now, I have two other chapters finished for this one, I will admit they are relatively short, but you will get them in due time. (After I have updated my other stories.) I would like to let you know this is the story I am to have completed by the end of this school year. Look forward to it folks! The chapters will be WAY longer after all the other characters have finally interacted! So look forward to that as well :) (I am aiming for at least 9 pages per chapter after they all encounter one another...)

AND as a side note - I GOT ACCEPTED TO THE UNIVERSITY I HAVE BEEN DYING TO GET INTO!! YAY ME!!

Haha, sorry for causing Harry so much pain as well. And sorry if this seems a little... different from the prologue. Everything gets explained in due time, trust me :)

Please review to let me know if you liked it or not! (Or add to your story alerts or whatever... Pretty much tells me the same thing, haha)


End file.
